Aikurushii
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Kabuto, anak angkat pasangan suami istri yang memiliki dua putri. Awalnya ia dapat menerima kedua saudara perempuannya sebagai adik, hingga suatu hari perasaannya terhadap si sulung, Hinata, berubah. Ia mencintai Hinata sebagai seorang wanita, dan perasaannya pun berbalas. Sayangnya orang tua mereka menentang. Keduanya memang bukan saudara sedarah. Tetapi, mereka tetaplah keluarga.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Aikurushii © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Yakushi Kabuto, Hyuuga Hinata**

**Pairing: KabuHina**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: crack, OOC, tema pasaran**

**Note: Saya persembahkan untuk Azalea Ungu yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 2 September dan teruntuk para pembaca sekalian…. \^o^/**

.

.

.

**# Aikurushii #**

**/manis/mungil/menarik/comel/**

.

.

.

Kabuto masih ingat saat pertama kali melihat bocah berusia lima tahun yang katanya akan menjadi adiknya. Sekitar tiga belas tahun yang lalu, sepasang suami istri mengangkatnya sebagai seorang putra karena dua anak mereka adalah perempuan. Ia mengekor orang tua angkatnya menuju suatu kamar yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan untuk menonton televisi.

Masih di samping boks bayi, anak mungil itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Kulitnya bersih seputih susu. Rambut _indigo_nya yang sepanjang bahu turut bergoyang ketika ia menoleh. Poninya tebal dan rata menyentuh alis. Mata _lavender_nya bulat dan memancarkan kilau. Pipinya gembil dan merona. Bibirnya yang merah berseri tampak melengkung ramah sebelum terbuka dan memperdengarkan suara lembut.

"_Okaachan_…, _Otouchan_…," begitulah yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ia membawa langkahnya mendekat.

Semilir suara lembut sang ibu memanggil sebutir nama yang menakjubkan, Hinata. Dari balik kaca mata bulatnya, Kabuto belum bosan memandang wajah menggemaskan Hinata. Balita itu memeluk kaki ibunya dengan mata berbinar yang mengarah pada Kabuto.

"Siapa?" suaranya kecil dengan pengucapan kata yang terdengar lucu.

Kabuto belum lupa kalau saat itu salah satu tangannya terulur untuk mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku akan menjadi kakakmu, Hinata-_chan_…."

**~#~#~**

Nama asli pria itu adalah Yakushi Kabuto. Sejak tiga belas tahun yang lalu ia sudah menyandang marga Hyuuga di sebelah nama kecilnya. Sekarang, usianya dua puluh lima tahun. Ia sudah menjadi dokter yang membantu Ayah Hiashi di klinik milik keluarga Hyuuga yang didirikan di sebelah rumah. Orang tua angkatnya merasa tak sia-sia telah membesarkan dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya. Kabuto seolah terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki yang mereka impikan.

"Hinata, selamat, ya…!"

Kabuto tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara salah seorang sahabat Hinata. Ternyata ia cukup lama kehilangan fokus di tengah pesta kecil-kecilan sebagai perayaan diterimanya Hinata pada suatu sekolah kedokteran. Setelah sadar, adik perempuannya yang satunya menyikut pinggangnya agar bangkit dari tempat duduk dan bergabung dengan yang lain untuk bersulang. Sekilas ia melihat ke arah Hinata sembari mengangkat gelas _wine_ di tangan kanannya. Bocah perempuan yang mungil, kini telah tumbuh dewasa dan lebih manis dengan rambut _indigo_ lurus panjang sepinggang.

Bagaimanapun dalam tubuh Hinata mengalir darah Hyuuga, bukan dirinya. Pasti keluarga Hyuuga menginginkan ahli warisnya sebagai generasi yang mempertahankan klinik mereka. Dengan diterimanya Hinata di sekolah kedokteran yang berada di ibu kota, berarti selama beberapa tahun ke depan Kabuto harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak menemukannya di rumah. Mungkin Hinata memang akan berusaha untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi pasti tidak setiap hari seperti sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, semuanya…." Hinata masih tersenyum setelah beberapa sahabat dan anggota keluarganya usai memberikan ucapan selamat secara bergantian. Senyuman hangatnya sempat pudar kala pandangannya bertemu dengan Kabuto. Setelah itu, senyumnya tak lagi sama seperti yang ia sunggingkan untuk yang lainnya.

Kabuto menghampiri Hinata ketika orang-orang menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang kemudian disambut hangat oleh Hinata.

"Selamat, ya…."

Keningnya mengernyit saat dirasanya ada yang berbeda dengan cara Hinata membalas jabat tangannya. Genggaman tangan Hinata terlalu erat mendekati menyakitkan. Sungguh tak seperti Hinata yang dikenalnya.

"Berjabat tangan tidak seperti ini, Hinata," bisiknya sendu.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih tanpa mengurangi tenaga yang dikeluarkannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kabuto. Kepalanya masih menunduk dan tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutupi rambut.

Pria berambut perak itu membiarkan Hinata meluapkan apapun yang belum sanggup diungkapkan dengan rangkaian kata. Ia tak melepaskan jabat tangannya hingga Hinata yang mendahuluinya.

**~#~#~**

Hinata sudah selesai mengemas pakaian dan perlengkapannya ke dalam koper ketika Kabuto memasuki kamarnya untuk memenuhi undangannya. Ia tak peduli bila orang tuanya akan semakin menentang keputusannya untuk menghapus hubungan persaudaraan antara dirinya dengan Kabuto.

Entah sejak kapan orang tua mereka menyadari adanya cinta di antara keduanya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Hinata dan Kabuto dapat merasakan usaha para orang tua untuk memisahkan mereka. Buktinya, Ayah Hiashi bersikeras membuat Hinata menempuh pendidikan di luar kota. Hinata dan Kabuto memang sudah menjadi keluarga, tapi di antara mereka tetap tak ada hubungan darah. Bahkan keduanya juga membutuhkan waktu untuk menyadari perasaan yang berbeda dari kasih sayang antar saudara.

"Apa aku harus menuruti keinginan _Otousan_?" Hinata mengawali perbincangan tanpa membalikkan badan ke arah datangnya Kabuto. "Kalau aku mundur sekarang, belum terlambat, bukan?" Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian dihembuskannya perlahan. "Aku…," tiba-tiba tenggorokannya seolah tercekat, "tidak ingin seperti Kabuto-_niisan_ yang selalu mematuhi _Otousan_, walau bertentangan dengan impian…."

"Aku senang menjadi dokter," sahut Kabuto yang menyandar di pintu, "aku menikmatinya." Dokter muda itu tersenyum tipis sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya. "Setidaknya, aku bisa berguna bagi orang lain."

Hinata tahu Kabuto tidak ingin menjadi orang picik dan tidak tahu diri. Tentu saja ia selalu mematuhi perintah orang yang sudah menyambung hidupnya. Pasti ia ingin membalas budi orang yang mengentaskannya dari kehidupan yang serba kekurangan serta tanpa sanak saudara. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan jasa orang yang sudah memberikan kasih sayang yang belum pernah didapatkannya dari orang tua kandung.

"Aku hanya ingin mempelajari apa yang aku inginkan, atas keinginanku sendiri…," gumam Hinata.

"Jangan menggumam." Kabuto duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tepat di sebelah Hinata. "Kamu bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengungkapkan apa yang kamu rasakan. Karena kamu jarang berbicara itulah, aku merasa tidak boleh melewatkan sepatah kata pun yang kamu ucapkan."

Hinata tertawa kecil bercampur tangis ketika Kabuto menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. Andai Hinata punya kuasa untuk mengubah hati, pasti ia tak ingin perasaan sayangnya terhadap kakak angkatnya berubah menjadi cinta.

"Aku…, tidak ingin jauh dari Kabuto-_niisan_…," lirihnya. "Aku ingin selalu berada di sisi orang yang mampu memberiku kekuatan."

Hinata menoleh saat mendengar tawa pelan Kabuto. Hatinya mencelos melihat senyum Kabuto yang perlahan memudar.

"Bagiku, kamu sangat berharga," ujarnya. "Andai kamu adalah barang, aku ingin selalu menggenggammu." Kabuto mengepalkan tangannya seolah ada sesuatu dalam genggamannya.

Tawa lepas hampir meluncur dari mulut Hinata. Tak bisakah Kabuto memilih kata yang lebih baik? Namun, Hinata maklum karena ia tahu bahwa Kabuto menyampaikan perasaannya dengan kata-kata yang mencerminkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi…," keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga Kabuto meneruskan bicara, "aku tidak ingin egois."

Kali ini, Hinata ingin sebaliknya. Tak bolehkah ia egois sekali saja?

**~#~#~**

Keluarga Hyuuga tengah menikmati makan malam bersama sebelum kepergian Hinata ke ibu kota esok harinya. Seperti biasa, mereka berlima duduk mengelilingi meja makan yang permukaannya berbentuk bundar. Susunan tempat duduk mereka bila diurutkan dapat dimulai dari Ayah, kemudian Ibu, Hinata, Hanabi, serta Kabuto yang duduk tepat di sebelah sang kepala keluarga. Hanabi adalah anak bungsu keluarga Hyuuga yang usianya terpaut lima tahun dengan Hinata dan dua belas tahun dengan Kabuto.

Dalam keluarga Hyuuga, ada aturan untuk tidak berbincang ketika makan bersama. Jadi, selama ini para anggota keluarga terbiasa menikmati santapan dalam diam. Tetapi, malam ini agaknya Hanabi telah mengubah kebiasaan tersebut. Remaja berambut coklat panjang itu mengeluarkan suaranya di tengah kegiatan makan malam keluarganya.

"Hinata-_neechan_ tidak ingin menjadi dokter."

Sontak empat pasang mata mengarah ke Hanabi dan suasana menjadi hening. Ia tak gentar menerima tatapan penuh tanya sekaligus menusuk dari ayahnya. Setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, ayahnya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata yang gelagapan.

"Aku tahu Hinata-_neechan_ merasa tertekan karena keinginan _Otousan_," imbuh Hanabi tak acuh.

Hiashi menatap Hanabi dengan tajam sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada Hinata yang hanya menunduk.

"Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh adikmu, Hinata?"

Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu menutup mata sejenak setelah melihat anggukan lemah kepala Hinata. Sepertinya ia tak memercayai penglihatannya sekaligus belum mampu menerima kenyataan.

"Aku juga sadar kalau Kabuto-_niiisan_ dan Hinata-_neechan_ tidak bisa menjadi saudara lagi."

"Hanabi…," desis Ibu yang tak ingin putri bungsunya bermasalah dengan sang ayah.

Hiashi melihat Kabuto dan Hinata secara bergantian. Keduanya sama-sama menundukkan pandangan dengan bibir terkatup. Gigi Hiashi saling menekan, membuat ekspresinya terlihat semakin kaku. Ia mengatur napasnya yang sedikit memburu akibat menahan amarah yang hampir meletup.

"Meskipun tak memiliki hubungan darah, Kabuto dan Hinata tetaplah satu keluarga," kata Hiashi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Bukankah Kabuto-_niisan_ akan tetap menjadi keluarga kita jika menikah dengan Hinata-_neechan_?"

"Eh?" seru Kabuto dan Hinata hampir bersamaan. Mereka berdua serempak memalingkan muka setelah bertemu pandang tanpa kesengajaan.

Kening Hiashi tampak berkedut sebelum berkernyit. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Hanabi.

"Kali ini, aku setuju dengan Hanabi," ujar Ibu kalem disertai senyum hangat. "Kabuto akan tetap menjadi anggota keluarga kita meski telah menikahi Hinata. Kabuto akan tetap menjadi putra kita, _Otousan_."

"_Okaasan_…." Hiashi menggeram karena merasa tak ada lagi yang memihak dirinya.

**~#~#~**

Hiashi memang berpendirian kuat dan tidak mudah dibantah. Karena itu, Hinata tetap pergi ke ibu kota untuk menempuh pendidikan di sana. Suka tidak suka, untuk saat ini belum ada pilihan bagi Hinata maupun Kabuto. Keduanya terpisah dan harus terbiasa menjalani kehidupan di tempat yang berbeda. Kali ini pemenangnya adalah sudut pandang Hiashi, yang memaksa mereka untuk tak melawan arus. Mungkin belum, karena tak ada di antara Kabuto atau Hinata yang berniat menyerah. Apalagi setelah mengantongi dukungan serta izin dari Ibu dan Hanabi.

Sekarang Hanabi dan kedua orang tuanya baru tiba di rumah setelah mengantarkan Hinata ke bandara. Kabuto tetap bekerja di klinik karena hari ini tidak libur. Alasan utama Kabuto tidak mengantarkan kepergian Hinata karena ia tak ingin mengucapkan atau mendengar kata perpisahan.

"_Oniisan_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanabi sedikit meledek, yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Kabuto di balik meja kerjanya.

"Tidak," jawabnya jujur seraya tersenyum tipis. Kabuto tampak termenung dengan puluhan pertimbangan sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. "Kurasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum segalanya semakin terlambat," ujarnya penuh tekad yang dibalas anggukan semangat Hanabi.

Kabuto melepas jas putihnya dan menyampirkannya asal di punggung kursi kerjanya. Ia bergegas keluar ruangan dan memasuki rumah. Dengan napas terengah karena berlarian, Kabuto menghampiri Ayah dan Ibu yang berada dapur.

"Apa klinik sedang sepi?" Hiashi menyesap teh yang baru diseduhkan istrinya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul," katanya tanpa beranjak dari kursi meja makan.

"Duduklah dulu," perintah Ibu tanpa nada paksaan.

Kabuto masih bergeming di ambang pintu dapur. Sesaat kemudian ia membungkuk ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang memandangnya bingung.

"_Otousan_, _Okaasan_, maaf…." Ekspresinya sangat serius setelah ia menegakkan badannya. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula kala ia kembali membuka mulut untuk memulai pengakuannya, "Aku benar-benar menyayangi Hinata."

Ayah dan Ibu masih diam, mempersilahkan Kabuto untuk melanjutkan. Senyum hangat terukir di wajah Kabuto, lalu ia meneruskan, "Seperti kata Hanabi, aku tidak bisa lagi menganggap Hinata sebagai saudara."

Sekali lagi Kabuto membungkukkan badan secara tiba-tiba, namun kali ini lebih dalam daripada sebelumnya.

"Jadikan saya sebagai menantu," pintanya sopan. Ia belum menegakkan badannya karena tak kunjung mendengar balasan dari orang tua angkatnya. Hingga ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Restui kami," mohonnya.

"Hinata…," gumam Kabuto ketika menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Tanpa memedulikan balasan dari orang tuanya ia berdiri tegak, kemudian diikuti oleh Hinata yang terlihat berpeluh dan mengatur napas.

"Aku akan mempelajari farmasi di kota ini," ujar Hinata seolah menjawab tatapan penuh tanya dari Kabuto. Ia tersenyum lembut, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kepada Ayah dan Ibu yang belum memberikan tanggapan.

Hiashi berdeham pelan setelah ketegangan di wajahnya menghilang. "Kalian lulus," katanya santai yang didukung anggukan anggun dari Ibu.

Kabuto dan Hinata saling berpandangan bingung sebelum mengembalikan perhatian ke Ayah dan Ibu untuk menuntut penjelasan. Kening keduanya mengernyit tanda tak mengerti.

"Kami sudah merestui kalian." Ibu mendahului Ayah yang hampir mengeluarkan ceramah.

Seketika Kabuto dan Hinata berwajah cerah. Tangan keduanya saling bertautan sebelum membungkuk dalam.

"Terima kasih…."

.

.

.

**# Owari #**

.

.

.

**Saturday, September 03, 2011**

**Note: Otanjoubi omedetou, Za…! \^o^/ Semoga umurnya berkah dan sukses dunia akhirat. Aamiin yaa Rabb. Maaf, hadiah yang gaje ini telat banget publishnya dan tema fanfiction—abal-abal—ini amat pasaran. Mendadak, sih…, hehe. Maaf juga karena judulnya amat sangat tidak nyambung. Benar-benar kurang pede, nih…. ^^v**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan komentar atau kritik. Silakan meninggalkan jejak berupa review atau concrit. Maaf atas segala kesalahan dan terima kasih banyak semuanya. Sampai jumpa.**


End file.
